


Let Me Take You Down

by underdog



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underdog/pseuds/underdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Если ты хочешь одну из моих ягод, тебе придется попросить"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Take You Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let Me Take You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571218) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



> Написано по заявке notashamed2bme "Рагнар кормит Этельстана"

На дворе жаркое лето, и после долгого дня, полного забот на ферме Этельстан, наконец, улучил момент, чтобы сбежать к воде, где он может освежиться. Теперь, наконец чувствуя себя заново рожденным, он хочет было вернуться в дом, где, как он знает, его должна ждать Лагерта, где пора готовить обед, когда голос Рагнара заставляет его обернуться.

– Здравствуй, жрец. Подойди ко мне.

Рагнар лениво сидит на мягкой зеленой траве пастбища, прислонившись спиной к старому дубу, ветки которого порядком усыпаны зелеными желудями. На его коленях опасно балансирует миска, и когда Этельстан подходит ближе, он ловит блеск ее содержимого.

Красное и белое.

– Гида собирала землянику. Она изумительна. Тебе стоит попробовать одну.

Этельстан с улыбкой опускается рядом с Рагнаром и тянется, только тот поднимает миску и вытягивает руку, держа ее как можно дальше от Этельстана.

– Не так быстро, жрец. Если ты хочешь одну из моих ягод, тебе придется попросить, – однако голос у Рагнара совсем как солнечный день – теплый и игривый.

Тем не менее в какой-то момент Этельстан думает о том, чтобы вернуться в дом, к своим заботам и Лагерте, у которой тоже наверняка есть земляника и которая не станет играть с ним в игры. И всё же он не движется с места.

– Можно мне одну из твоих земляник, Рагнар Лодброк? – спрашивает он.

Рагнар склоняет голову на бок и поглаживает свою бороду, делая вид, что обдумывает его просьбу. Потом он перекладывает миску в свою левую руку и берет одну ягоду, крупную и красную, испещренную белыми семенами, всю в сладком обильном сиропе.

– Нравится эта? Ты бы хотел эту землянику, жрец?

Этельстан сглатывает, в горле у него неожиданно сухо.

– Да. Да, я бы хотел.

Он держит ее перед Этельстаном, и тот тянется за ней – только Рагнар снова убирает приз прочь, оставляя Этельстана только с сиропом на пальцах.

Он слизывает его, одаряя Рагнара укоризненным взглядом.

Рагнар только усмехается.

И съедает эту ягоду.

– Ты забыл попросить _вежливо_.

Этельстан вновь испытывает искушение уйти – но земляника выглядит такой изумительной, и та капля сиропа на вкус такая сладкая – и поэтому он остается.

– Можно мне землянику, _пожалуйста_? – спрашивает он.

Усмешка Рагнара становится шире, когда он притягивает его ближе и затем тянет на себя, пока Этельстан не оказывается на траве, а его голова ложится на бедро Рагнара.

Над ним дразняще танцует в двух пальцах земляника, обрамленная солнечным светом. Капля сиропа собирается на кончике, становится всё больше и больше, пока не падает на его губы, и он собирает ее языком, пока она не скатилась.

– Закрой глаза, Этельстан, – и он подчиняется, чувствуя себя из-за того нелепо, но вскоре его ждет вознаграждение в виде легкого давления на губы, мягкое и сладкое, он воображает, что, должно быть, это очень похоже на поцелуй, и когда он открывает глаза, что-то круглое, и спелое, и сочное лежит на его языке. Теплые пальцы скользят обратно, смыкая его губы.

Земляника _действительно_ очень хороша.

Когда он снова открывает глаза, лицо Рагнара оказывается прямо над ним, чересчур близко, и Этельстан моргает, чувствуя, как у него на лице проступает румянец под голодным взглядом мужчины. Когда язык Этельстана показывается вновь, чтобы слизать каплю ягодного сока, глаза Рагнара следят за ним, прежде чем лениво скользнуть выше, чтобы встретиться с его взглядом.

Потом, то ли из-за этого, то ли из-за того, что ничто не заставит его сбежать от Рагнара, Этельстан делает вдох и спрашивает:

– Пожалуйста, Рагнар, можно мне еще одну?

Какое-то мгновение Рагнар выглядит так, словно это его сейчас угостили восхитительной сладкой земляникой. Затем, не отрывая глаз от Этельстана, он тянется к миске.


End file.
